Control
by TLCFTW
Summary: My take on what Kid Flash and Jinx are like in their day-to-day life. Fluffy, touching, suggestions of smutty happenings, and a dose of humor. T for themes, unlikely to change.  My first Flinx.


**Okay, here's my first attempt at a Flinx, just because I was suffering from a little writer's block and I was thinking this might get me unstuck.**

**And for those of you who are familiar with my KH fic, yes, I am still working on it. I've got the start, finish, and depressing dream sequence all written down, I just need to write the middle parts. I'm predicting that I'll have the next chapter up sometime next month.**

**That aside, read and review.**

* * *

><p>"KID!" Jinx shouted, her voice rebounding slightly in the small apartment.<p>

"Wassup?" Kid Flash responded, appearing in an instant.

"Where the hell are all my clothes?" she demanded, pointing into the empty closet where her supervillain/hero outfits had once hung.

"Gone!" he declared. "They were all purply and depressing, so I thought you'd appreciate it if I threw them out."

"You thought no such thing! How the hell am I supposed to help you fight crime if all I have is plainclothes?"

He waved the notion aside. "Don't worry about that, I've got a super-tailor coming on Monday to take your measurements and make you a new costume, something less evil-looking."

"You can't just initiate a wardrobe change without consulting me!" Kid flinched as the window behind Jinx cracked. She gave it a defeated look and sighed. "I'll pay for that."

The miniature police scanner in Kid's pocket cut in. "_Robbery in progress at 1__st__ National Bank on Route 4. Suspect is armed._"

He sighed. "I'll have to take care of that, and I promised to meet with my folks right after that. We'll talk about this later, okay?"

She gave him a solemn nod. "Have you already gotten rid of them?"

He hesitated slightly before shaking his head.

"I'd like to keep at least one for prosperity."

He nodded, and, with a flash of red and yellow, he was gone.

Jinx stared ruefully at the closet for a moment before releasing a frustrated puff of air. In truth, she had also thought that the ensemble hadn't been altogether heroic, so it was somewhat unreasonable to hold onto them, but she still didn't have enough casual clothing to make up for the loss.

She sighed. "Guess I'll just have to assemble a new wardrobe."

Jinx approached the register, a wry smile on her face. Not long ago, she would have walked out with her purchase without hesitation, and with as much as she could carry.

The woman behind the counter greeted her with a perky grin. "Hello! Will this be all for you today?"

Jinx nodded, and the woman started scanning her items.

"Just in one of those make-over moods?"

"Something like that," Jinx replied.

"I get that. Your total comes to 86.77."

She handed her four twenties and a ten. The woman's face fell as she opened the register.

"Oh, of all the… I'm sorry, we're out of pennies. Whoever was on the last shift must not have… Well, that's not important. If you'll wait here for a moment, I'll just make a quick run to the bank."

"Um, no, that's not – "

"It's fine, it's fine, it's just right across the street." She shut the register and let herself out from behind the counter. "Make sure no one steals anything while I'm gone," she said as she left.

Jinx watched her jog across the street and turned away with a sigh. "Way too trusting," she muttered. She immediately occupied herself with looking everywhere but the unguarded register. Old habits die hard, after all.

She looked out the storefront window once more, hoping against hope that the cashier was already done with her transaction, and found a police officer staring at her. He broke eye contact to look at a tablet-looking object in his hand. He looked up once more and nodded to himself, then entered the store.

A cheery chime rang out as he door closed behind him. "Turn around, hands behind your back," he said, hand hovering over his gun holster.

Jinx sighed. "Just my luck." He wrapped a hand around the gun. "All right, all right, keep calm." She did as directed. "I don't suppose I have the right to ask what I did."

"76 counts of superpowered robbery, 39 counts of property destruction, and 13 counts of terrorism, to name a few," he said, ratcheting handcuffs around her wrists.

"Oh, what, are those _handcuffs_?" Jinx asked, looking over her shoulder.

"Face forward," he replied tersely.

"Oh my God, they _are_," she groaned. "You have _clearly_ never dealt with supers before. I can't think of anyone on either side that would be even remotely fazed by a pair of ordinary handcuffs. Actually, no, Billy Numerous would have troubles, but he could make so many clones of himself that it wouldn't make a difference if one was restrained. Maybe Aqualad… He could break free if he had water. Kole couldn't do it if you actually got the cuffs on her, but she could just freeze herself in a position that would make it impossible to do that. Hell, Robin doesn't even have any powers, and he could pick the lock – you could strip him naked, and he would probably just use a strand of his over-gelled hair to escape."

"That's enough." He pulled out his transmitter and said, "Officer Geralds reporting in."

"Uh, I wouldn't do that…"

"Quiet."

"_What's your situation, Geralds?"_

"I have in custody one supervillain, codename Jinx, at the Pacific Sun on 86th street."

"_Former _supervillain_ess_. And is that really the proper way to relay your location?"

"_Situation confirmed, Officer Geralds, sending backup."_

"_Whoawhoawhoawhoawhoa," _crackled a vaguely familiar voice over the radio, slightly broken by air resistance, "_don't bother, KF's on the way."_

"What the –" The second half of his utterance was cut off by a rush of wind, and Kid Flash appeared, dressed completely in plainclothes, save the mask that had clearly been donned on the fly.

"I warned you," Jinx sighed.

"Hello, officer!" Kid greeted, throwing the man a hasty salute. "Good job, thank you for your work. I'll take it from here."

The officer looked from Kid to Jinx and back again. "What?"

"He's picking me up," Jinx explained, stepping over her cuffed hands so that they were in front of her body. "Mind taking these off?"

He spared her a single nervous glance before addressing the hero again. "What is she talking about?"

"Jinx here is on a probationary program," Kid said smoothly. "She's granted freedom, under my keen observation, in exchange for her services to the Teen Titans."

"I haven't heard about that…" he said uncertainly.

"Well, the Justice League doesn't report to you every time they clean up a spilled drink, do they?" Jinx snapped. "Now _please_ take these off before I remove them myself."

"Ah, ah, ah," Kid Flash chided, "destruction of government property is a no-no."

"Look, I can't just hand her over!" the officer protested. "Besides, she was clearly in the process of robbing this store, and I can't believe that that doesn't violate whatever probation she's on."

Jinx released an indignant scoff. "You think I would be stupid enough to shake down a store by myself with Kid Flash in the area? And a _Pac Sun_ at that? Besides, I'm not even in appropriate store-robbing attire!"

"Then where's the cashier?" the officer demanded.

The three turned as a chime rang out, signaling the arrival of a new player.

"Sorry about that," the woman sighed, appearing slightly harassed. "The line at the bank was ridiculously long, and I'm almost positive the teller was deaf in one or both ears…" She froze as she tried to register the scene, her eyes travelling a neat path from the officer to Jinx's handcuffs, and stopping on Kid Flash's mask. "Did I miss something?"

"Was I in any way threatening you?" Jinx asked.

"I… don't believe so."

"There! Now take them off right now!"

"Hold on, there, Jinx," Kid interrupted, placing a hand on the cuffs. "We'll take care of that later. For now, finish your transaction and I'll take you…" He frowned. "Actually, Officer Gerard, would you mind driving us back to my place?"

"Why? Can't you—"

"Carry another human being at a thousand miles an hour? Not unless they don't mind some pretty serious wind burn. Like, the missing flesh type of windburn."

"So," Jinx said, "in a word, no."

"No, I mean, why do _I_ have—"

"Because you were just unfortunate enough to be doing your job in the wrong place at the wrong time." Kid shrugged. "Besides, doing donut runs for the precinct should have earned me a couple brownie points, right?"

"I'm diabetic!"

"But they were _expensive_! And I bought them with money from a side job, not hero commissions."

"Look, you clearly weren't that busy to begin with if you had to fill the hours by peering into store windows on the off chance that you might find a supervillain," Jinx sighed. "So at least have the decency to make it up to us for inconveniencing everyone involved."

The officer wasn't the slightest bit pleased about the situation, but, in the end, he agreed. Jinx received her change and clothing, and she and Kid climbed into the back of Officer Geralds' cruiser.

"_Now_ can you take these off?" Jinx asked the officer as he shut the driver's side door.

He looked to Kid Flash, who shook his head. "Actually, we've been presented with a unique opportunity, the details of which I'm not going to discuss in present company." The officer frowned at that, but Kid just waved him off. "Nothing serious, just hero stuff that would probably confuse you more than anything."

"Nuh-uh, you don't get off that easily," Jinx snapped. "I will not keep these on me for the rest of the car ride for no reason. And if you try and tell me something stupid, like that it's to simulate the experience of being arrested, I'm going to hurt you."

"Oh, c'mon, what's wrong with that?"

"I was arrested for the first time when I was twelve," she said drily. "I already know how it all works."

"Hm. What for?"

"Just some-" Jinx frowned and shook her head. "Don't change the subject. What are the cuffs for?"

"Well, they're designed to restrain the person wearing them."

"Wal – Kid, this isn't funny."

"Look, just take me at my word when I say that I wouldn't do this without reason. Oh, and, for the record, you'll be wearing them for what may be the rest of the day."

"WHAT?" Jinx shouted, causing the officer's hand to jerk on the steering wheel and accidentally releasing a wave of Misfortune that cracked the vehicle's left-hand mirror.

The officer raised his eyebrows at Kid in the rearview mirror.

"Must've kicked up a rock," Kid said.

"I'm sure."

"Sorry," Jinx muttered.

"More importantly," he said, "you mentioned something about a supervillain dress code. Does that mean you won't act up if you don't have your ruffly purple outfit?"

"It means that you don't go around robbing banks in plainclothes; that's something a criminal would do, and civilians might be tempted to play the hero against a criminal. Add an elaborate costume, and you've placed yourself well beyond their effectual range. HIVE basics, learned it in my first semester." She paused. "I suppose that's also what separates the heroes from the vigilantes, and stop distracting me from the issue at hand—"

"Here's fine," Kid spoke up, effectively ignoring her complaint. "Thanks for the ride."

The officer gave him a tired nod and stopped at the corner. "Be careful."

"No fun in that," the teen replied with a wink.

Kid Flash waved at the officer as he drove off, much to Jinx's chagrin.

"Are you sure that was a good idea?" she asked him.

"Was what a good idea?"

She cocked her head towards the apartment complex behind them. "I can't imagine that having him drop us off on your doorstep makes for a very secure secret lair."

"Reverse psychology; he thinks I couldn't possibly be stupid enough to actually have him take me directly to my home."

"Little did he know that you are _exactly_ that stupid."

"You know, you're gorgeous when you insult me."

"Does that mean you make yourself an easy target on purpose?"

He laughed at that as he pulled the door key from his front pocket.

"Seriously, though, you're too lax with your security."

"Worried about me?" he asked as he opened the door for her.

She entered after taking another cursory look down the empty street. "I'm living here too, in case you haven't noticed."

"I think I picked up on that somewhere along the way." He closed the door behind him and deposited the bag of clothing in Jinx's room in the next instant, then reappeared in the living room without his mask. "But once I upgrade to my own Fortress of Solitude, I'll be sure to keep it safe and secret."

Jinx snorted. "You, in a giant hideout by yourself? I doubt you could last one day without human contact."

"That's why I'd make sure to drag you there." He grinned. "Kicking and screaming, I'm sure."

"The next generation of superhero, ladies and gentlemen. Speaking of a complete and utter lack of chivalry, are you finally going to tell me what the hell these things are for?" Jinx said, shaking her cuffed hands at him.

"Oh, right, those," Wally said as he plopped down on the couch. "You were complaining about your lack of control, right? I figured if I gave you an easily defined goal, such as 'remove those handcuffs without breaking them', then you could improve your focus."

"Hm." Jinx had to admit (though never aloud) that Wally could come up with a good idea every once in a while. It was a fairly complex puzzle; she could only hex the unlocking mechanism, which was not in her direct line of sight, and she had to do it lightly or the restraining device would come apart in her hands.

She sat down next to him as she pondered the problem. For several minutes, nobody spoke as she stared at the cuffs while he stared at her.

Then she nodded to herself, her eyes flashed pink, and she was free.

"Well, that wasn't so hard," she said, slightly pleased.

"Of course not; something like that is easy if you don't have any distractions." Wally's hand snaked out faster than she could react and tightened the handcuffs around her wrists once more.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Adding a few distractions." Before she knew what was happening, Jinx was splayed out lengthwise on the couch with Wally's knees straddling her hips and his left hand fastening both of hers to the arms of the couch by the handcuff's chan. His right hand, the only free hand in the entire apartment, was twirling her bangs.

"I am _not_ amused, Kid," she growled.

"That's not my name."

"What?"

"I said that's not my name." He leaned closer. "You know my name; you almost said it in the car. Why won't you say it here?"

"Th-that was on accident!" she protested.

"Then do it on purpose when it's just the two of us." He touched his cheek to hers and whispered, "Say my name."

Jinx fought down a blush and said, "Wally."

"That's right," he said, purposefully brushing his lips against her ear as he spoke. "From now on, you owe me a kiss every time you call me Kid, Kid Flash, Flash, or some variation of my stage name."

"You can't just—"

He placed his lips firmly against hers, his tongue probing her mouth insistently, and she found it hard not to respond in kind. She probably would have been able to gather enough concentration to release herself again if it had just been the kiss, but that devilish free hand had travelled up her shirt and was tracing patterns on her midriff and rib cage.

"The first of two," he whispered when he withdrew a half-inch.

"Don't –"

He plunged again, and that time she did kiss him back, and with almost as much vigor as he had exhibited. His fingers trailed along the waistband of her jeans, tickling the exposed skin.

She just barely managed to open the handcuffs in time to reach out and stop the hand from wandering its way to her back.

"There," she panted, handing him the restraints, "I did it."

He examined them with mild interest, latching them once more to confirm that they hadn't been broken. "You sure did. Nicely done."

She grinned. "Now you can't—"

The cuffs were tossed aside in a blur of chrome, and Wally's hands closed around her wrists and crossed them behind her back. "Can't what?"

Jinx was shocked. That wasn't how things were supposed to work; they had played the game, she had given him a bit more control than he was used to, rendered herself a bit more vulnerable than she normally would have allowed, but that was only because she had been sure that it would end as soon as the game did. Never before had he made any real attempt to dominate her, and if he pressed any further, she might not be able to stop herself from hexing him.

And then there was the precarious positioning of his hands.

He smiled reassuringly and loosened his grip. "Not that I'd ever dream of trying to take control of the relationship away from you; I'm not even sure what I'd do with it. Besides, I know how much you like to wear the pants."

She tried not to feel relieved; there was still peril to be circumvented. "Then let go of me." She stiffened when his thumb made contact with her back.

"Okay, okay, no need to…" He trailed off, frowning at the sensation.

"Wally," Jinx said, voice sharp, "let go of me _now._"

"What is that?" he asked.

"None of your business. Remove your hands from my back." She barely kept herself from hexing him when he fanned his hand out to get a better feel. "Wally!"

"If I let go, will you show me?"

"Absolutely not!" She shuddered as his hand moved higher up along her back. "I seem to recall you mentioning something about not wanting to take control," she bit out. "Or was that just something you said to get me to lower my guard?"

"This isn't about control, Jinx."

"This is about giving something away that I'd rather keep for myself, which is pretty damn close; I need time to think about it, and I would like you to respect that."

"No, Jinx, now is the only opportunity; I know you, and I know that you'll keep making excuses to put this off forever. And we both know that I won't let the topic rest until it's resolved, so we might as well do it now." She glared at him, the glare of a caged animal. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes," she said slowly, "but you're gambling with that trust, and I do not appreciate it."

"I'm not asking you to prove that you trust me," he said. "I'm asking you to let me prove that I can be trusted."

Jinx stared into his eyes for almost a full minute, her gaze perfectly inscrutable. "Get off of me," she finally said.

He did as she instructed without speaking, then followed her as she walked into the kitchen. She pulled out two chairs, motioned for him to sit in one, and sat backwards in the other, with her back facing him.

Jinx removed her shirt, and the temporary silence was broken by Wally's gasp.

Her back was covered in scars – long, jagged, silver scars that were so thickly settled upon her skin that it was hard to tell where one ended and another began.

He unclipped her bra to get a better look, his actions completely unstained by ulterior motives; any sexual tension that had been gathered between them had dissipated long ago.

"Who did this?" he asked, as she knew he would. She could not have predicted the carefully concealed rage storming just beneath the surface of his words.

"My father," she said quietly, looking straight ahead. "He seemed to think that bad luck could be beaten out of a person. It started out normally enough, with fists and steel-toed shoes and rolling pins, but that didn't seem to have the desired effect, so he picked up the belt." She exhaled through her nose, a wistful noise heavy with sarcasm. "He liked that a bit more; the buckle always fell at just the right angle to cut me open, and he regarded the infections I would get afterward as a personal masterpiece."

"If ever you entertain thoughts of bringing me home to meet him," Wally said in a low voice, "keep in mind that that might be the last time anyone sees him."

"You won't be meeting him," she said, resting her chin on the back of the chair. "I killed him when I was twelve, just as he decided that he was tired of the belt and would rather try his hand at a welding torch, and as I decided that I'd rather make it blow up in his face than endure another moment of his company."

He said nothing, only ran his hand over the scars again. "Do they still hurt?"

"Only when I think about him."

"Did he ever… touch you?"

She glanced over her shoulder at him to gauge his expression. "No. God, no. He was afraid of me, Wally; he probably thought that his balls would turn black and fall off if he ever tried it."

Wally frowned. "Can you do that?"

"Probably." She laughed at his appalled expression. "So keep that in mind the next time you try and take control."

"That's not funny."

"Yeah, sorry, I can't quite wrap my head around the horror a man would feel at the thought of losing his testicles."

"No, that was hilarious," he said. "The part about control was not even remotely amusing. I would never – I would rather die than—"

She looked ahead again and smiled lightly. "You don't need to tell me that, Wally. I know you; you're a hero, through and through."

He rested his forehead against the small of her back. "I'm starting to think I might not be cut out for it."

"And why is that?"

"Heroes aren't supposed to be glad that someone's dead."

"You're not God, and nobody expects you to be. Just don't piss on any graves and you'll be fine. But you shouldn't bother yourself with hating natural consequences."

"Consequences of what?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Bad luck."

"Don't call yourself that," he said, winding his arms around her hips. "Don't you ever even think it."

"It's true."

"It's not." His arms tightened around her. "You can't be bad luck, because you're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

That was the first time she'd been told that – the first time anyone had ever indicated that they were better off having known her. "You're so cheesy."

"It's true."

"I feel the same way," she admitted. "And I'm the happiest I've ever been when I'm with you."

He said nothing.

"Are you crying?"

"Of course I am," he whispered.

Jinx decided that she thought it was strange, having someone that would cry on her behalf, but it wasn't a bad feeling. She wondered if she would be able to cry for him, and then she realized that her eyes had started stinging the moment she found out he was crying.

They sat like that for several minutes before Wally suddenly sat up straight and said, "Waitwaitwaitwait."

"What is it?" Jinx asked, suppressing a smirk at the predictable end to the tender moment.

"How is it possible that this is my first time feeling your back? This isn't the first time we've clawed at each other like the horny teenagers we are, and the back is just kind of a natural handhold, so how in the name of truth and liberty did I miss this for so long?"

"Because I didn't let you touch my back."

"No way. I would have noticed."

"I was subtle about it, obviously. Little nudges here and there that convinced your hands to roam in other directions, so inconspicuous that I made you think it was your idea to begin with."

"You performed inception on me while I was _awake_?" he said, sounding scandalized. "And while we were making out? That is thoroughly unromantic."

"Almost as unromantic as rubbing my scars all over you. Besides, can you blame me for trying to hide them?"

"Yes." He paused, sighed. "No, I guess not." He frowned. "Are there any other scars you've kept me from touching?"

"What, the railroad map along my spine wasn't enough for you?"

"I meant metaphorically."

"I know what you meant," she sighed, "and the answer is yes, of course there are other things I'm hiding from you, skeletons hanging in closets that I haven't given you the key to, and that's my right as a human being."

"How do I get my hands on those keys?" he asked.

"It'll take delicacy and patience, your two greatest weaknesses."

He hissed and she laughed. "Well, if it's for you, I think I can manage it."

"Mm," she hummed. "Just don't forget that there's more to me than a shitty past."

"I'm not likely to ever forget that."

"And you did _not_ handle today very well."

"How so?" he asked.

"You proceeded without the slightest shred of delicacy," she replied, "and I almost hurt you because of it. There's no point in improving my focus if I end up hurting you anyway."

"You didn't."

"I was a lot closer than I care to admit." He said nothing to that. "Just be more careful in the future."

"I will."

There was another period of silence. Jinx had expected it to be worse, she thought there would be some kind of repercussion for letting him in on her secrets. She had imagined him shouting at her, calling her a murderer, even throwing her out, but he had understood, he had sympathized and he'd felt hatred on her behalf.

Her worst-case scenarios always seemed to fall through whenever he was involved, and, for once, she didn't mind being wrong.

"Can I put my shirt back on now?"

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think. I'll probably expand on this, maybe have Jinx reconcile with the Titans or meet the Wests or something.<strong>

**Thanks for reading!**

**TLCFTW**


End file.
